Lies
by TeenQueen661
Summary: "I'm tired of all the lying, Ty. For once, I want us to be able to speak the truth and show the world that we're crazy about each other." Ty/Dina. 2nd Place in cheekymonkey34's First Kisses Contest.


Lies

Summary: "I'm tired of all the lying, Ty. For once, I want us to be able to speak the truth and show the world that we're crazy about each other."

A/N: This is my entry for cheekymonkey34's "First Kisses" contest.

Prompts: "Same" and "Lie".

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

Dina sighed to herself as she smoothed out the ruffles on her purple, cocktail dress with her free hand, the other hand holding onto a glass of punch. Deuce, her boyfriend of two years, did not even notice the gloomy mood she was in as he was too busy telling her about an event that recently happened to one of his cousins. She was not sure what the event was, as his words seemed to go in one of her ears and out the other, but she was sure that it had to be something illegal.

The brunette Latina would not admit this to anyone, but she was miserable. It seemed like nothing could be done to lift her spirits; not the lively atmosphere of the school gym, not the upbeat music blaring from the speakers, and certainly not her conman of a boyfriend. It had been a while since she felt the sparks fly between her and Deuce. Things between them were just not the same anymore. She no longer felt happy with him and, sadly, she knew the reason why.

"Not again!" a female, accented voice shrieked.

Dina turned her attention from her rambling boyfriend to the source of the shriek. She noticed Ty nearby with Tinka, his girlfriend of six months. Ty had accidentally stepped on the hem of Tinka's handmade gown, causing another one of the layers to fall off. Of course, Tinka freaked out at the loss of another piece of silk taffeta.

"Ty, watch your step!" Tinka yelled, angrily.

"Sorry, babe, it was an accident," Ty said, apologetically.

"Well, it is the third time tonight that you did this!" Tinka pointed out as she walked away with the torn fabric.

"Where are you going?" Ty questioned, looking confused.

"I am going to fix my dress in the bathroom, you goat butt!" Tinka shouted, her nostrils flaring. "I better get a meaningful apology when I get back."

Dina shook her head as the dramatic scene unfolded in front of her. She did not understand why Ty ever liked Tinka in the first place. She was high maintenance, snooty, and very obsessed with the way she looked. She treated Ty as more of an assistant rather than a boyfriend. He was always seen carrying her things and buying her whatever she wanted. At first, he did not mind because he wanted to. However, her polite requests soon turned into demands and he knew that he would end up facing the deadly end of her betwinkler if he ever disobeyed her.

Ty groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at Tinka's retreating back before he turned and made his way towards and out the door that led to the football field.

Dina, being a good friend, decided to go after him to make sure he was okay. She turned to excuse herself from Deuce, but discovered that he was gone. She looked around and saw him speaking to Rocky and CeCe nearby. She shrugged and hurried in the direction that Ty went, not bothering to tell Deuce that she was leaving momentarily.

The minute she pushed open the door that led outside, she felt the cool air hit her bare arms and she shivered. She noticed Ty sitting at the bottom of the bleachers by the field and made her way over to him, rubbing her arms as she walked.

Ty looked up and noticed Dina walking over to him. The minute he saw the condition she was in, he immediately removed his leather jacket.

"What's up, Ty?" Dina greeted with a smile. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Ty replied with a nod of his head.

Dina slowly joined Ty on the bleachers, being careful not to get the heels of her shoes caught in one of the holes. She sat next to him and felt him wrap his leather jacket around her, shielding her from the cool, autumn wind.

"Aren't you cold?" Dina asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm good," Ty reassured her. "Why aren't you with Deuce?"

"He abandoned me," Dina replied, casually.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Ty said, apologetically.

"Eh, no biggie," Dina said as it did not bother her. "Sorry for the whole Tinka thing. I couldn't help but overhear you two bicker earlier."

"It's all good, she wasn't exactly being quiet about it," Ty said with a laugh.

"Why do you put up with it?" Dina asked with a look of confusion on her face. "I mean, this isn't the first time you two fought about things."

"I know," Ty said, looking slightly concerned, "but things will work out in the end. They always do."

"I don't think this will be one of those times, Ty," Dina said, resting her hand on his shoulder gently.

Ty sighed and stared at the high tops on his feet. He knew that Dina was right. His relationship with Tinka, if he could even call it a relationship, was terrible from day one. They broke up and got back together twice each week, and once on a good week. The emotional rollercoaster ride was becoming too much for him and he silently questioned himself as to why he did not notice this earlier.

Dina, meanwhile, was still looking at Ty and she wondered if she should say anything else. She felt sorry for him as he was in a relationship that was falling apart, with a girl he probably did not love as much as he thought he did. She could understand the pain he was going through because she was going through that same pain during her now one-sided relationship with Deuce.

After five minutes of unbearable silence, Ty spoke to Dina again. However, he kept his gaze on his shoes.

"You're right, Dina," he said with a groan, "Tinka and I – we're over."

"It's for the best, I'm sure," Dina reassured him as she gently rubbed his shoulder to ease the tension in it.

"I shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place," Ty confessed, shaking his head as he spoke. "It was a mistake."

"Don't say that, Ty," Dina scolded him. "You dated her because you loved her. That can't be a mistake."

"No, it _is_!" Ty answered, raising his voice.

Dina, slightly taken aback by his outburst, raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "How so?"

"I'm not saying anything else," Ty replied firmly. "You won't believe me."

"Ty, I'm pretty open-minded," Dina reminded him. "Give it a shot."

Ty took a deep breath and let it out. Then, he turned his head so his eyes met Dina's.

"I never loved Tinka like everyone thought I did," he explained to her. "I kept lying to myself, kept telling myself that I was happy with her, but I wasn't."

"Why would you lie to yourself, Ty?" Dina questioned, looking shocked at his confession. "It just made you miserable."

"Oh, believe me, I'm miserable whenever I'm with her," Ty explained, "but it was better than being without you."

There was another moment of silence as Dina attempted to process the words that had just come out of Ty's mouth. Her face resembled that of a confused goldfish; her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she was unable to figure out what to say next. She could not believe that the reason why she was not happy with Deuce was spilling his innermost feelings to her.

Ty was looking at her cautiously, expecting her to react in a negative way. As he was waiting for her answer, he was mentally scolding himself for blurting out emotions that he purposely bottled up for so long. After all, Deuce was his best friend and making a public confession about his feelings for his best friend's girl was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"You don't gotta say anything, Dina," he said as he turned away from her. "You can even pretend I said nothing, I don't care."

"Don't lie to yourself again, Ty," Dina said while she shook her head. "I know you care about what I have to say."

"Don't say anything to Deuce," Ty warned her. "If he finds out what happened, he'll send one of his cousins to murder me in my sleep."

"I won't tell him what you said," Dina reassured him with a laugh, "but I _will_ tell him that I can't be with him anymore."

Ty's eyes widened as he stared at Dina in disbelief. As much as he wanted Dina to break up with Deuce, he knew he could not let her do that. He did not want to be the reason why their relationship ended. However, he knew that Dina had her mind made up; a look of determination was plastered on her face.

"Look, I don't want you to dump Deuce for me," Ty told her.

"You're lying again," Dina pointed out knowingly. "My decision is made. Deuce and I are over."

"But you two have been together for nearly two years," Ty pointed out. "Why throw that away?"

"Because I don't want to be with Deuce," Dina explained. "I want to be with you."

"You serious?" Ty asked with an air of surprise. "You're not playing me?"

Dina shook her head and said, "Deuce and I, things aren't the same between us anymore. I think he suspects that I don't love him anymore like I used to. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about it."

"Then, why didn't you dump him?" Ty asked with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't have a really good reason to," Dina answered with a sweet smile, "until now."

Ty grinned and asked, "So, does this mean you're my girl now?"

"Yeah," Dina replied as she held his face in her hands, "right after you get rid of the ball and chain."

"Only if you do the same to Deuce," he told her with a chuckle.

"Deal," Dina whispered, before she pulled Ty in for a kiss.

The kiss, both teens could tell, was hot and demanding. It was also full of passion, something that their kisses with Tinka and Deuce seemed to lack. Their first kiss together, they both knew, would be the first of many.

Dina's hand slid down the sides of Ty's neck and rested on his shoulders. Ty, not wanting the blissful moment to end, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her against him possessively.

When the need for oxygen became a problem, Ty and Dina pulled apart. She looked into his eyes and searched for any sign that he was regretting his earlier confession. Fortunately, she saw nothing but passion and desire in his eyes and she knew that her feelings for him were mutual.

After a minute of silence and staring, Ty grinned and hopped off the bleachers. Once he was back on the ground, he gestured with his head for Dina to follow him. She nodded and leaped to the ground next to him.

"Come on," Dina said as she took his right hand in her hands.

"Um, should you be holding my hand now?" Ty asked, sounding worried. "We didn't tell Tinka and Deuce yet about – you know – "

"This_ is_ our way of telling them," Dina told him as she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Are you sure about this?" Ty asked her. He was fine with the idea if she was.

Dina nodded and said, "I'm tired of all the lying, Ty. For once, I want us to be able to speak the truth and show the world that we're crazy about each other."

For the first time in years, Ty smiled brightly. He released Dina's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Together, the two of them walked back across the field to the door that would lead them back into the school gymnasium.

The first kiss, between Ty and Dina, would be the start of a brand new relationship, a relationship that should have been started long ago. If it were not for all of the lies, the pretending, and the secret-keeping, they would not have to have endured months of misery while being with the wrong people. However, they both knew that it was better late than never and that the truth, eventually, came out.

Soon enough, the music in the gymnasium stopped playing. A girlish shriek broke the silence, followed by the sound of a certain conman fainting. These were three signs that the lies were exposed and that the truth was revealed to everyone.

The lying ended that night. Ty and Dina's relationship, everyone could tell, had changed for the better. Things between them would never be the same again.

The End!

A/N: I do not normally ship Ty/Dina, but this was a challenge for cheekymonkey34's "First Kisses" contest and I am actually happy at how this entry turned out. 

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

-TeenQueen661


End file.
